He kept his words
by mimiteri
Summary: Sasuke is back and Hinata is glad. Just one shot for their reunion. A little mature contents, very light.


Claim: Surely I do not own any characters of Naruto.

Summary: Sasuke is back. He and Hinata is pairing and he kept his word to come back to her after revenge.

In this story, they are both around 20. A little mature material, please be noted.

* * *

He kept his words.

From the conversation that new Kakashi team made in ramen shop after they returned from the mission, Hinata understood that Sasuke might come back to Konoha soon. Part of her feels happy to see Sasuke again, but part of her worried if Sasuke still remember their relationship in the past, before he left.

Back to several years ago, she was the one who hid herself behind the tree to see him left on that raining day, crying deeply in her heart, but could not do anything to hold him back. Watching Sakura trying her everything to ask Sasuke not to leave, at that time, Hinata just could stay behind the tree. In fact, Hinata was the one who had been together with Sasuke when he was in Konoha. They went out together, trained to each other, and shared the sunup and sunset together all the time. Even they were too young at that time, they did have the confidence that they will finally be together after his revenge plan.

All the past years, there is no information between them. Hinata could not know about his living or status but learned from gossip that team 7 finally had the chance to see him, but failed to bring him back. Gossip also mentioned since Sasuke has been changed to be brutal, cruel, and too strong, team 7 was very upset. But Hinata knows he will not break his words and finally, one day, some other day, he will come back.

Several weeks passed. One day at dawn, Hinata was going to the training clearing. She passed from roofs to trees, from one branch to another, when she leaped through the gate, one familiar yet a little strange shadow was entering the gate. "Sasuke?" She talked to herself with surprising and exciting. She jumped down from midair and stood in front of the person. The guards at the gate did not stop him, but were dumbfounded. "S--Sasuke-san, u--you are back." Hinata could never stop her stutter when nervous. "Hinata-chan." He replied only by calling her name. "I--you--, so wh—what are you going to do now?" Hinata could stop her blushing on both cheeks, but eagerly asked.

Something changed in Sasuke's face, his emotionless look softened a little, and he looked into Hinata's eyes, "Hinata-chan, I thought you remember our words. That's why here I am." It seems he can read her mind. This is what Hinata thinking, "Is he coming back to me?" Hinata started to feel warm from bottom of heart and her ivory eyes started to be watery. "Sa--sasuke-kun?" she widened her eyes and stared at him, "I--I remember that all--all the time and believe you'll finally come back..." she gasped and whispered hardly audible, "...to me."

Feeling touched and comforted, Sasuke reached out one hand to grasp Hinata's hand. Hinata did not flinch and stretched out her hand to him. She could feel little squeeze from his palm, as if an electric current went through her body, and accordingly returned a smile to him. "Hinata-chan, you have being grown up, and are as pretty as before." Sasuke didn't shift his stare at her. "Eh...Sasuke-kun, y--you are taller than before, al--almost one head higher than me."

Not noticing the glares from gate-guards were now sticking on them, the distance between Hinata and Sasuke was getting short inch by inch. Sasuke stopped his approaching without letting go her hand, "Hinata-chan, I want to go back to Uchiha compound first. I have completed my revenge plan, and my parents would be happy for me. Would you come with me?" Hinata could not hold back her tears on imaging how much difficulties Sasuke had been through all the years for revenge and finally he came back. "Sasuke-kun, sure, I will go with you."

Past the guards, they turned toward Uchiha compound hand in hand.

Entering the Uchiha compound, Sasuke let go Hinata's hand and strode into the broad but empty house, leaving Hinata behind. The sun rouse outside the window and reflected Sasuke's lonely silhouette. From behind, Hinata could tell the trembling back of Sasuke, now facing the wall absently, who has been suffering too much all these years.

Without a word, Hinata stepped forward and circled her arms on Sasuke's torso from behind. She could feel the trembling became stable now, but found one or two of his tears falling on her hands which are now on his stomach. Gently rubbing her cheeks on his back, and softly patting on his stomach, Hinata just did not say anything. She could feel the warmth from his back and his flat stomach.

Slowly, Sasuke turned over his shoulder and glanced at Hinata, curve of his mouth turned up. He turned to face her and put his arms around her body, pressing her into his embrace. Hinata was a little surprised, but pleased to be cuddled by him. "Oh, god, I miss you so much." Sasuke whispered in to Hinata's ear. Hinata kept the welling tears in her eyes and replied "I miss you too, Sasuke-kun.", then she pressed herself closer into his body, "I'm so happy that you come back."

Sasuke loosened the holding by looking at her, then lifted her face by his hand and caressed her cheek with thumb. "I'll not leave you again, Hinata-chan." Obediently, she leaned her head to his hand and replied him a silent nod with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Let's see the places that we have once been playing together before." Sasuke took Hinata's hand and lead her into the playing yards of great compound.

Sasuke dragging her hand entered his room which has not changed a bit after his leaving. "Eh...Sasuke-kun, this is your room." White mattress decorated with blue wild flowers. Sunshine could be seen through two big windows, the pictures on the wall was telling the old stories about Uchiha clan. "Hinata-chan, will you be with me?" Looking around the room and turned to face Hinata, Sasuke asked tenderly by looking at her ivory eyes. "Be...be with you?" Hinata stuttered again. "Yes, please be with me." Letting her tears running all over her face, she replied "I'd love to."

Slowly lifting her hand and guided her to his bed, Sasuke sat down and held on Hinata's arms to sat her down on his lap. Leaning his head on the crook of her neck, inhaled her adorable smell, Sasuke put his arms around her waist. Sliding one of his hands underneath her blouse, cupping her supple bust, Sasuke could bear no time, but attach his lips on hers. Hinata moaned an inaudible whisper for the wonderful feelings from her body and felt hardened on the tips of breasts. She returned the kiss passionately and brushed Sasuke's hair and back lovingly. Sasuke let her lie down on her side, lay beside her, traced his hand along her curved body, and cuddled her. Touching her supple bust, and kissing down her collarbone, Sasuke whispered harshly "God, Hinata-chan, would you let me..." Cutting his words she pressed her lips on his again and replied "Sasuke-kun, you are the only one I have been loving for such a long time. Please take me..." Silently, she took off her blouse to show her complied body thoroughly. Sasuke was too happy to say one word, but covered her whole body by his own...

The news that the last remained Uchiha has returned to Konoha spread quickly to everyone in that afternoon. The most flushed are Naruto and Sakura. They rushed to Uchiha compound around noon. Without knocking on the door, they burst open the door and entered the front yard. "Hinata-san?' Sakura could not believe what she was seeing. Sasuke and Hinata were in the yard under a giant tree's shadow, over the grass. Hinata was lying on Sasuke's belly, playing flowers and chatting with loving stares at Sasuke, who was playing by twisting his fingers with hers. Both of them seems leisurely and not surprised to see Naruto and Sakura rushing in. "Natuto-san, Sakura-san. nice to see you again." Sasuke greeted to both of them. Hinata was sitting up straightly now beside Sasuke and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling.


End file.
